


Trial Run

by lostangelkira



Series: Love At Last [3]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Firsts, Fun, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Spanking, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Butch and Marissa ask to try V and Jane’s brand of fun.





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a piece I've been working on when bored at work and needing something to do in my down time.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Note: This is set about a week after ‘A Friend In Need’.

*Butch*

 

He swallowed hard as he and V watched the Red Sox game. He’d been thinking of how best to tell his best friend and now second mate…that he and Marissa wanted to share in the other side of V and Jane’s intimacy. The kind of thing they use the Penthouse for. Butch was very grateful for the tricks she told him to keep V from reading him so easily.

“Mind telling me what’s on your mind so I can get the endless kitten video loop out of my head?” V asked, his tone teasing.

He jumped a little when he felt V’s gloved hand grip his thigh before he moved closer.

“Hmm…how about a different distraction?” V purred in his ear, biting the lobe gently.

“Fuck, Vishous,” he breathed, his hips jerking up from the couch. “There’s…something I need to ask you.”

“Ask away,” V told him, moving to straddle his hips.

“Would…would you and Jane…want to…,” he stammered, trying to find the words to ask what he’d been thinking about for weeks.

V slowed down, grinding in his lap. He moaned shamelessly, loving the friction.

“Let go of the thought, buddy,” he murmured against his skin. “Let me hear it…see it.”

Taking a deep breath, he let his thoughts go, letting Vishous get his ‘eyeful’. Butch felt his face get hot with embarrassment, tucking his head against V’s throat. After a few minutes, he felt V’s hand run through his hair, his other hand smoothing down his spine.

“Look at me, cop,” V said softly, pulling back, but not getting up.

He did as he asked, finding Vishous looking like the cat that caught the canary.

“Of course, we’d love to,” he purred. “Anything in particular you want to try?”

He shook his head. “Just…start easy?”

“I think we can do that,” V said with a grin. “Now…we just need to go over some things, ok?”

“Sure,” he sighed, V resuming stroking his hair.

 

Later that week…

 

“I’m a little nervous,” Marissa said as he knocked on the door to the address Vishous gave him.

It was a nice, two-story Victorian, out in the country.

“Me too,” he replied. “But I want to at least try this, to share something they enjoy.”

“So do I,” she said, fidgeting slightly.

Jane answered the door, wearing a simple blouse and skirt, like what Marissa had been asked to wear.

“Glad you both decided to come,” she said with a smile. “Come in. Dinner’s nearly ready.”

Taking her hand, Butch led the way in, admiring the clean décor. Jane led them to the dining room, seating them at the round table. Vishous wasn’t long, bringing dinner with him.

“Hope you’re in the mood for Italian,” he said with a wink, setting various pasta dishes on the table, along with salad. Jane poured the wine.

Marissa picked up her glass and took a long drink, setting it back down with a slight tremor to her fingers. After giving her hand another brief squeeze, he took the salad bowl offered, Jane and V having a seat; Jane next to Marissa, V next to him. They passed food around, eventually settling into a comfortable silence. Sort of.

“So Vishous explained to me you two wanted to explore a little with some of what Vishous and I do,” Jane drawled, taking a sip of wine.

“Yes,” they answered.

“Did you take my advice and NOT look it up online? Or read that god awful 50 Shades of Grey?” Vishous asked.

Butch nodded…Marissa shook her head.

“It was before we even got together with you two,” she said quickly. “Someone at work said I should read it. It…it scared me frankly.”

“Trust me,” Vishous said as he got another helping of spaghetti. “That book is a very bad example of a Dom/Sub relationship. At least…what we’re familiar with. That garbage paints all of it as derogatory. That it’s all about pain and humiliation.”

“What appeals to us about our play is the control or surrender of control to our partner. It takes a lot of trust and communication in each other,” Jane said, reaching out to Marissa, giving her a pat on the arm.

“So…no whips and binding?” Marissa asked.

Butch hated how timid she sounded. It wasn’t like her.

“Only if you’re ok with that,” Jane said. “That’s why we have safe words. If you get overwhelmed or scared…you say your word and it all ends.”

“We push each other pretty hard, I’ll admit,” Vishous said after a few minutes. “But I’ve yet to use my safe word. Jane has.”

“Doesn’t that…does it make you feel offended or horrified to hear your partner wants to stop?” Butch asked, now feeling a little more comfortable.

V shook his head. “No. If anything, I was proud. She trusted that I would stop and give her comfort after being pushed to a limit she wasn’t ready for. What we do…requires communication. Without it, it’s just torture.”

“So…you’ve both been dominant?” Marissa asked, appearing calmer.

They nodded. “We have our moods. And with as independent as we both are…and the stress of our jobs, we both need to be able to let go of it every once in a while, to have time to decompress and give up all control.”

Marissa nodded with understanding.

“Don’t worry,” Jane told her. “We’ll take it slow.”

They enjoyed dinner, conversation moving to other topics. It was nice, just the four of them. After dinner was done and cleared, Jane showed them around.

“When did you get this place?” Butch asked as they entered what was clearly the master suite, on the second floor.

“About two weeks ago,” Jane answered. “Just somewhere to get away that none of the household knows about.”

“Good,” Butch sighed, taking off his suit jacket and folding it over the back of an armchair before having a seat. “Last thing we need is a repeat of when Rhage dropped in on us at the Penthouse.”

Marissa laughed as she sat in the chair across from him. “He couldn’t look any of us in the eye for a week.”

“I thought he’d had a stroke with the way his eye twitched seeing the four of us kissing and touching like we were,” Jane replied with a grin.

Butch sighed as he felt Vishous grab his shoulders and start massaging. The tension just bled out of him at the hard grip working his knots out. He watched with curiosity as Jane did the same to Marissa. It was quiet for several minutes as they relaxed. Hearing the click of cuffs being closed, he sat up straight. Jane had Marissa’s hands cuffed behind her chair. She trembled a little when she realized she couldn’t move her arms.

“Easy,” Jane whispered to her. “Now I know Vishous asked you both to come up with a safe word each. What’s yours, beautiful?”

“Ocean,” Marissa replied after taking a deep breath.

“Again,” Jane said, moving behind her chair again.

“Ocean,” Marissa repeated, her face flushing.

“One more time,” Jane requested.

“Ocean,” Marissa said again, her posture easing.

“Very good,” Jane purred. Her hands ran through his mate’s hair, tugging lightly.

“I see you wore what I left for you today,” Jane said, digging her fingers in, massaging Marissa’s scalp.

“Yes,” she breathed, relaxing into the touch.

“Are you wearing all of it?” Jane asked.

Marissa blushed hard and nodded. She gasped when Jane gave a short, sharp tug on her hair.

“Use your words, beautiful,” Jane said, her tone calm, but commanding.

“Yes,” she answered, her thighs tightening. He knew that meant she was getting excited.

“Excellent,” Jane said, moving back a bit. She undid the cuffs, taking Marissa’s hands.

She pulled her out of the chair and had her stand in front of him.

“Hands behind the chair, cop,” V whispered to him.

Butch did as he asked, completely at his mercy as he watched their females with complete fascination. The cuffs were silk lined and strong, made for thick wrists.

“I’d like you to strip for your _hellren_ , beautiful,” Jane said, standing at her side.

“And I want you to sit still,” V growled in his ear. “Be good and you’ll get a reward.”

He swallowed hard and nodded. Butch froze as Marissa slowly peeled her blouse off, revealing a pale blue lace camisole, the pattern giving the barest glimpse of her perfect skin, her nipples were hard and flushed with arousal already. When she undid the floor length skirt, he growled, but kept still. An inch of skin was revealed under her top and over the matching sheer silk and lace panties she was wearing. White garters held up the thigh high, sheer pantyhose, which also matched.

“Fuck, that’s one hot outfit,” V said behind him. “Isn’t it, Butch?”

“Yes,” he purred, his arms and legs shaking from the effort it was taking for him to keep still. “It’s killing me here.”

“You both take direction well,” Jane said softly. “Such a great starting point.”

Marissa gave a shy smile at the praise, looking at the floor.

“On your knees, beautiful,” Jane told her, reaching out and gently pressing down on her shoulder. Marissa carefully got on her knees, eyes on the floor. “You’re doing so good for me. Keep your eyes down, please.”

“Holy shit,” Butch gasped as Jane went over to a dresser he hadn’t noticed and came back…with a pale blue collar and matching leash.

He couldn’t believe how turned on he was watching his mate getting collared by a female.

“So lovely like this,” Jane purred, making her look up at her with a gentle tug on the leash. “You’ve got me all fired up, beautiful.”

Jane moved closer to him, leading Marissa over. She was all lithe movement, prowling up to him.

“Sit on your knees,” Jane directed, still holding her leash. “Move closer.”

Marissa shuffled forward and sat right against Butch’s chair, forcing him to spread his legs open for her. He could feel his cock throbbing with the beat of his heart, his pants painfully tight.

“Your _hellren_ looks tense, beautiful,” Jane drawled. “Why don’t you help get him more comfortable by getting his pants off?”

Butch could barely hold back the whimper as Marissa took her time undoing his belt, getting it pulled free. She gave him a smile as she unzipped him slowly. He groaned as Marissa’s nails lightly scratched his stomach as she grabbed hold of his pants and briefs. Butch lifted his hips to let her pull them down and off. God…how he wanted to just lift forward a little more, try to tempt her to touch him. But he really wanted to know what his reward will be.

“God damn,” Vishous growled. “Both of you are amazing.”

Feeling his arms come loose, he flexed and rubbed his wrists a little. Jane led Marissa back from him.

“Stand up, cop,” Vishous ordered, squeezing the back of his neck.

Butch did as he was told, his arousal bouncing obscenely, leaking pre-come onto the floor.

“Step out of your clothes,” V told him.

Again, he listened, clenching his hands into tight fists to keep himself from reaching for his female.

“Stay,” V growled, letting go of his neck.

Butch whined softly, clasping his hands behind his back. He flinched when something heavy dropped to the floor right behind him. V’s gloved hand gripped his neck gently this time.

“Take your shirt off,” he told him.

Butch’s hands shook a bit as he undid the buttons.

“Your safe word, Butch?” he asked.

“Yankee,” he answered.

“Again,” Vishous demanded. Butch shivered when he heard a soft clink of metal on metal.

“Yankee,” he said again. He trembled as V gripped his shoulder.

“Once more,” Vishous requested softly, that gloved hand of his smoothing over his shoulder and stroking his throat.

“Yankee,” he said.

Butch groaned as V helped him ease to his knees on what he’d brought over; a padded bench. It allowed him to sit on his knees comfortably, a padded bar pressed against his lower back for support. Blood hit his face as he realized how exposed he was; his knees were in a wide stance, his arousal on display. He put his hands behind his back, to keep himself behaved.

“Good, cop,” Vishous downright purred in his ear as he bound his wrists again.

He moaned loudly when he felt how aroused V was as he stood tall again. V and Jane laughed softly.

“We haven’t even touched them seriously yet,” Jane purred. “And they look damn near ready to beg for it.”

“Now that’s something I want to hear,” Vishous said, the smile evident in his voice.

“Hmm…given how responsive they’ve shown themselves to be,” Jane said, gently pulling on Marissa’s leash. “Let’s see how long they last.”

She tugged up gently. “On your feet.”

Marissa stood, then followed Jane to the bed, just to Butch’s right. His pulse quickened as he felt V place a collar on him. Once it was fastened, he felt V check the fit. There must be a leash clipped to it, because he felt Vishous pull back, bending him back to look at him.

“We’re going to either need mirrors or take pictures, Jane,” V panted. “They need to see how damn amazing they look like this.”

Butch groaned. Being all trussed up like this…should be terrifying. Yet…regardless of the discomfort of being ridiculously aroused, he was calm. It was relaxing. Vishous let him go, letting him sit upright as he moved the entire bench to where they were just in front of the bed, where Jane had Marissa’s hands bound again, laid out on the bed.

“I think we’re a little overdressed,” Jane said.

Getting to her feet, she calmly undressed, leaving her completely naked. Vishous growled low in his throat, calmly stripping until he was naked too. Jane went to V, kissing him quickly, giving him a quick stroke of his hard cock before moving towards Butch. He smiled when she ran her hand through his hair. She returned the smile as she cupped his face with both hands. She gave him a quick kiss, easing back to make him pull his cuffs tight to reach her.

“Good boy,” she purred when he kept relaxed in his binds, not straining. Even when she nearly touched his aching cock. “So good for the both of us.”

The praise made him blush. Jane got back up on the bed and got Marissa out of her lingerie.

“Now…me and Marissa are going to give our males a little show,” she said as she pulled the stockings off of her. “It’s up to Vishous if he wants to just leave you watch or give you something to do.” Jane paused to unhook Marissa’s arm, rebinding them over her head as she was now turned, Butch now viewing her in profile.

“But I want both of you to wait to come as long as you can,” she continued. Marissa groaned as Jane sat next to her head, lightly running her hand down her throat to her chest. “Though if you beg well-enough…”

She let the thought trail off as her hand lightly brushed against Marissa’s breast, barely touching to run her hand down Marissa’s left side closest to Butch. Jane was leaning over Marissa as she caressed her, pulling growls from both him and Vishous, who had pulled up a chair to sit next to him. Jane sat back, then stretched out next to Marissa.

“Holy hell,” Butch breathed as Jane kissed Marissa, Jane’s hand holding the back of her neck.

“Damn,” Vishous growled. “How the hell did we win the lottery?”

“Mmm…,” Jane purred as her hand moved from the back of Marissa’s neck…and cupped her left breast.

Marissa’s whole body jerked up from the contact. Jane squeezed, pulling a low moan from her. Jane just grinned, her fingers finding her tight nipple and pinching.

“Jane,” she growled, her head thrown back, legs sawing on the bed.

“Yes, beautiful?” she asked, amused.

“Please…please touch me more…,” she pleaded, her hips still moving.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Jane said her head moving down to her chest.

“Fuck!” V, Butch and Marissa shouted as Jane wrapped her lips around her nipple and sucked hard.

“You’re so delicious at my mercy, beautiful,” Jane said as she leaned over to give her other nipple the same treatment.

“I’m surprised you aren’t begging for relief yet,” V purred.

“What can I say?” he laughed shakily. “I’m really captivated by watching our mates enjoy each other.”

“You’ve been so good for us, cop,” he whispered, biting his ear. “I think you’ve earned a little treat.”

Butch panted as he watched V get to his knees out of the corner of his eye. Keeping his attention on the girls, it helped dull the sensation as Vishous leaned in and licked his left nipple.

“Christ,” he growled, arousal kicking and his hips jerking forward hard. “Oh, that’s good.”

Vishous sucked and bit at the nub, making him curse and ache…but he still didn’t come.

“Bet you didn’t know you had such control,” V said with a chuckle. “I was for sure that would’ve set you off.”

“Trying…to be good,” he grunted, trying to get his hips to stay still.

“And you’re amazing,” V told him, getting to his feet. “You’ve taken to this beautifully. Easily the best I’ve dealt with in a long time." He smiled, lightly running his hands along his thigh. 

Looking up, he noticed Jane and Marissa were both watching them.

“Poor Butch,” Jane said, moving to sit up. “You’ve been so good…having such control. From both of you. You trust us to give you what you need from this.”

Butch felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull as Jane straddled Marissa’s chest…facing away from her.

“Is she…?” he asked, trying to find words to even voice the question.

Even V was shocked stupid as Jane eased herself on top of Marissa. She moved slowly. As Jane spread Marissa’s thighs wide, they all whimpered.

“Jane…please,” Marissa whined, barely able to move and being careful not to buck Jane off with the movement she could do.

“Yes, beautiful?” she asked, still not touching where they all wanted her to.

“Please let my arms go,” she pleaded sweetly, panting lightly. “I’ll be good. Please?”

Looking up at Vishous, Jane nodded towards the other side of the bed.

“I know you can’t really see, Butch,” Jane said, her voice low and sultry. “But your mate is so wet, she’s leaving a nice puddle here. So red and swollen. Just asking to be touched…”

Jane sat up and looked over her shoulder.

“Release her, V,” she said.

As soon as the restraints were off, Marissa’s hands grabbed her ass. She lifted her head up…and sealed her mouth to Jane’s core.

“Oh shit,” Jane moaned, shivering all over. “Wasn’t expecting that…”

Control went out the window for Butch as Jane put her head between Marissa’s legs. He moaned Marissa’s name as he finally came, completely untouched as he witnessed one of his fantasies happen in front of him.

“That. Was. Fucking. Hot,” V growled, stalking over to Butch.

Butch shuddered as V grabbed his hair and yanked his head back hard. Vishous bent over and kissed him roughly, stroking himself.

“Please let me go,” he begged, giving Vishous the best pleading look he could.

V undid his restraints with a thought. As soon as he was free, he growled deep in his throat, turned his head and took V’s cock in his mouth.

“Fuck,” Vishous growled, fisting Butch’s hair with both hands.

Butch dug his fingers hard into V’s thighs, refusing to let him step away from him. Vishous leaned to the side a bit and fisted his erection hard. Butch bucked in his grip. He pulled off Vishous to breathe. When the girls moaned out their orgasms, it set him off again, Vishous unable to hold back any longer and coming all over him. Butch could care less.  
When the storm was over, Butch fell off the bench and onto the floor, his knees aching from holding that position for so long. V helped him up onto the bed, laying him flat.

“That was awesome,” he panted, his heart rate coming down.

“Tell me about it,” Jane laughed, moving off Marissa and lying next to him.

Marissa struggled to move, the smile on her face saying everything. They laid there like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company. He looked up when he felt weight settling on his stomach. Jane was straddling him, rubbing his chest.

“Mmm…you were so good for us,” she murmured to him. “Time for your reward.”

Butch was surprised when she grabbed the collar he was still wearing and pulled him up, but quickly recovered as she kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips but that was it.

“Good boy,” she purred as she let him fall back to the bed. She moved back a bit, moving against his renewed erection. “You know who’s in charge, don’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” he replied, head kicking back.

They both froze.

“Where the hell did that come from?” he asked quietly.

Jane grinned, continuing to tease him.

“I like the way that sounds,” Jane said with a grin. “Especially from you.”

While she was busy teasing him more, Marissa pulled herself on her hands and knees and leaned over to kiss him. Butch smiled against her mouth. When she broke away and gasped, he looked up to find Vishous behind her, his hands holding her in place, head between her legs.

“Feel good, baby?” he asked, leaning up and kissing her cheek.

“Yes,” she whimpered, rocking back into whatever V was doing.

Butch moaned as Jane sank onto his cock until she had him all the way inside. It took all his willpower not to hold her in place and thrust up into her. Taking a deep breath, he gently stroked Jane’s sides and hips.

“It’s ok, Butch,” she purred. “I want you to do what you want as your reward for being such a good boy.”

Growling deep in his throat, Butch flipped them, putting Jane on her back. Once he had her under him, he moved fast and hard. Jane gave in to him, scratching at his back and sides with her nails.

“Vishous,” he heard Marissa whimper. “Please mount me.”

Butch looked up to see his mate grinding herself on V’s gloved hand, the male giving himself a teasing stroke.

“I think you can do better than that,” V said with a dark chuckle. “What do you want from me, kitten?”

Marissa whined in the back of her throat, then growled as Vishous pulled his hand away from her. He had to stop as he watched her lay her torso flat to the bed and look over her shoulder at Vishous, panting and looking absolutely wrecked as she spread her legs a little wider.

“I’ve been a good girl,” she said in the most sincere, innocent voice he’d ever heard from her. “Please fuck me, Daddy.”

“Holy shit,” Butch moaned, resuming his pace with Jane.

Apparently, they both were into this much more than they ever thought. The look on V’s face was priceless; his mouth fell open in shock. A second later, he was all over her, thrusting into her body in one rough stroke.

“Pretty little girl got her legs spread for Daddy so nicely,” V purred to Marissa, biting at the back of her neck. “Gonna make you scream for me.”

“Yes!” she yelled, rocking back into his strokes. “Make me come Daddy…please…”

As Butch felt Jane coming on him for the second time and hearing Marissa’s pleading did him in. He held himself deep as he came again. Jane tugged on his collar again, pulling him in for a kiss. Marissa finally screamed out her release as V kept pumping into her, pulling back on the leash still clipped to her collar. Vishous growled her name as he came again. He eased back from her when they were both calm again.

Butch sat back on his heels, letting the others sit up. Jane kissed him softly again, undoing the collar. He felt…naked now. It was kind of weird.

“Feels weird not wearing it now, doesn’t it?” V asked, a smile on his face as he took Marissa’s off, holding her close.

“Yeah,” he answered.

Marissa simply nodded, hiding her face against Vishous’ throat and blushing. Butch came over and pulled her to him. He sighed as he held his mate, content to just cuddle. Jane and V were in the same mood, Jane tucked into his lap. It was a comfortable silence as they wound down and relaxed.

“Thank you both for this,” Marissa sighed, looking towards the other half of their family. “I definitely see the appeal.”

“You’re very welcome,” Vishous said. “You both sure as hell surprised us. Guess we found a couple of kinks for you, hmm?”

“It was a surprise to us as well,” Butch laughed. “And gives me some ideas to freak out Rhage the next time he wants to just barge into the Pit without calling or texting.”

“We just bring out the deviousness in you, don’t we?” Jane asked.

“I guess we’ll see,” Butch chuckled. He yawned loudly.

Moving Marissa off his lap, he crawled over to V and Jane, stretching out next to them. Marissa cuddled up against his left side. Jane and V stretched out next to him.

 

Two nights later…

 

“Rhage is about to come in,” V growled in frustration, pulling Jane’s head from his lap, cock half hard as he was just getting started. “Asshole can’t take the hint…this is our space. We don’t go in his room unannounced.”

Butch tossed a black bag at him.

“Put that on and follow my lead,” he said with a grin. He tossed two bags at the girls. “How long until he’s here?”

“A couple minutes,” V answered, opening the bag. He couldn’t help but smile.

The three of them put on what he’d given them in record time.

“Get on your knees,” he told them, dashing off to his bedroom to grab the last bit he needed.

Looking out into the main room, he couldn’t help but grin as the three of them were naked still except for the collars he’d handed them and blindfolds. Hoping he was timing this right, he grabbed the paddle on his bed and walked back out into the main room. He thanked his lucky stars as he heard the door from the tunnel open and slam shut.

“The three of you have been naughty and disobeyed my order not to touch each other,” he growled, snapping the leather strips dangling off the back of the paddle.

He moved behind Vishous who was on the end of the line, Jane next to him, Marissa on the other side of her.

“V, you’re first.” He smacked the paddle against his palm. “I want you to count out five.”

“One!” Vishous yelped when he hit his right ass cheek with the paddle. He didn’t hit hard, just enough for him to feel it. It sounded worse.

“Two,” V said with a shaky breath when he hit his left cheek, a little bit harder.

V was full on aroused at this point and leaking. Butch kept the stern expression on his face as he looked up and saw Rhage just standing there, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. He growled deep in his chest and hit the paddle against his thigh. Vishous, Jane and Marissa all jumped, moaning softly from the sound. He pointed the paddle at Rhage.

“You want to just barge in here unannounced in our space?” he snarled. “Then get your ass over here and count off ten.”

“Message received,” Rhage managed to say, his throat tight as his face turned brick red. “I won’t come over without shooting a text off.”

“Good boy,” Butch told him. “Now get out.”

A wide grin spread across his face as Rhage turned around and started to walk out. He smacked the paddle against his leather clad thigh again.

“Another, Daddy!” Jane and Marissa cried out, giving a low moan after.

Rhage bolted, throwing open the door to the tunnel back to the main house and ran like hell was after him. Once the door shut again, the four of them burst into laughter.

“He’ll avoid us for weeks now,” Butch laughed, patting V’s shoulder.

When he felt Vishous start to get up, he squeezed his shoulder, holding him down.

“Who said I was done with you yet?” he growled. The three of them went silent and reassumed their positions. He smiled. “This is going to be fun.”


End file.
